ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Vakishim
Vakishim (バキシム Bakishimu) was a choju created by the Yapool from the television series, Ultraman Ace. He appeared in episode 3. Subtitle: One Horn Super Beast (一角超獣 Ikkaku chōjū) Powers/Weapons *Missiles: Vakishim can fire missiles from his beak and hands. *Flames: Vakishim can emit twin streams of fire from each of his hands. *Horn Launch: When needed, Vakishim can launch the horn on his head like a missile. The horn has a homing effect. *Interdimensional Travel: Being from another dimension, Vakishim is able to cross dimensions at will. When in Earth’s, he shatters the sky like glass when appearing or coming down in a slew of lightning bolts. History Ultraman Ace Vakishim was sent by Yapool to attack Earth, first by attacking Minami (the female co-host of Ultraman Ace.) While she managed to survive, Vakishim managed to possess (or possibly impersonate) a small boy and used him as a puppet to hide from TAC. As the boy, he set his parents' and his home village on fire in a brutal display. Once TAC found out about the truth, Vakishim escaped from the boy's body and transformed into his true form and fled through his dimensional portal. Vakishim reappeared out from a different portal near TAC's HQ and proceeded to attack, with nothing that TAC's fighter jets could do. Finally, Ultraman Ace arrived to do battle and after a long brutal fight, Ultraman Ace decapitates Vakishim with the Ace Slash. Trivia *Vakishim's appearance was to pay tribute to the Murase family, whom have played a role in both suit-actting and designing monsters from various series' such as Godzilla and Gamera Ultraman Mebius Vakishim reappeared in episode 24 of the series Ultraman Mebius. Appearing out of the sky much like his original appearance, Vakishim attacked Ryu and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's human form,) injuring Mirai's left arm and abducting Ryu. Upon awakening, Mirai found out that Ryu's body was being possessed by Yapool as his puppet to toy with GUYS and its newest objective. Once Yapool's identity was revealed to GUYS, Yapool unleashed Vakishim again to further stall GUYS from stopping him. Yapool then threatened Mirai that he had a bomb set up that with go off unless he shoots Ryu. Without any other option, Mirai shot Ryu (who managed to survive), releasing him from Yapool's control, who went on to possess Vakishim and increase his choju's power. Mirai, enraged at Ryu's undeserving demise, transformed into Ultraman Mebius to do battle against Vakishim. However, Mebius's arm was still injured from Vakishim attacking him earlier on, thus Vakishim had the advantage. However after the assistance of Team GUYS, Mebius managed to transform into Brave Mode and sliced Vakishim in half, destroying him. Trivia *Vakishim's roar is enhanced with an additional roar that comes from the Nintendo character Bowser. *In this series, Vakishim can fire a powerful, multi-colored energy ray from both of his hands. He can also shoot purple lightning from his nose. * A fan redesign of Vakishim was created as part of a contest for Bandai's Toyline in 2009. The redesign is known as "EX Vakishim." In contrast to his original appearance, EX Vakishim's hands turn into orange claws, his horn is curved forwards (when fired, flies like a boomerang,) he has a hood on the back of his head, and the spikes towards his tail are more protruded. It is unknown if this is redesign can be considered to be Vakishim's EX form. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Vakishim reappeared in episode 5 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Vakishim was the second monster owned by Alien Metron (after his Doragoris was nearly killed by Rei.) Alien Metron looked to get vengeance after he was attacked by Reimon when he was in Burst-Mode, foolishly provoking a recently rehabilitated Rei for a rematch. He further tried to get Rei's attention by using Vakishim to attack the ZAP SPACY crew. Finally, Reimon returned in his Burst Mode and used his Reionic Burst Gomora to do battle, after a long and brutal battle, Gomora was victorious and destroyed Vakishim. Trivia *The Vakishim Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Vakishim's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Vakishim is seen battling Gomora. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Vakishim reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was eventually destroyed by Ultraman Zero's Wide Zero Shot. Trivia *The Vakishim Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Vakishim's appearance in the film. *Vakishim is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Figure Release Information Rarity eEX_Vakishim.jpg|Bandai EX Vakishim from Bandai Japan Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Chouju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju